iKnow
by Subject87
Summary: Sequel to iRealize. Now that the casts have come off Freddie and Carly staart a relationship while Sam tries to Salvage her friendship with Freddie. Rated K for now but I will up the rating if I need to.


Carly walked into school and took a deep breath, she could have sworn she felt the butterflies in her stomach racing to see who could escape first. She walked slowly to her locker, mentally reminding herself to put one foot in front of the other and jumped as she heard Sam behind her.

"Hey cupcake!" the blonde said, "So is Freddie really getting his casts off today?" she asked curiously.

Carly nodded and smiled "Yeah, and I'm going to prove that my feelings for him aren't just because he was hurt.. I want to prove I'm the girl he deserves, not just the girl he wants" she said, determination filling her voice.

Sam playfully groaned and shook her head "I hope I never get it this bad for any boy" she muttered "It's disgusting I swear"

Carly rolled her eyes "You don't feel that way with Gibby?" she asked innocently.

Sam's cheeks turned a little red and she looked down "Maybe" she finally admitted "He does make being nicer more appealing"

"See? That's good!" she said as she shut her locker and leaned against it, her first period books in her hand.

"So is the nu- Freddie okay?" she asked, "I mean as okay as anyone who falls down that many stairs can be"

Carly smiled to herself and pretended to be shocked "My my, are you actually concerned?" she asked.

"N- No!" Sam said quickly and shut her locker "I just.. I know I did something wrong and it nearly

killed someone.. I'm not heartless Carly" she promised.

"I know Sam" she said softly, "Freddie already told me that he was going to consider giving you another chance, but he needs to heal first.. You didn't just hurt him physically Sam"

Sam nodded "I know.." she looked down as her phone rang and grinned "I almost forgot, I need to go meet Gibby!" she said happily before running off.

Carly blinked and looked at Sam as she ran off "Um.. Bye" she said, sounding confused for a moment before shaking her head and heading off to class.

Sam met Gibby at the school entrance and smiled "We're gonna be late" she said.

"Since when have you cared when we're late?" he asked curiously but smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

She kissed back and smiled "Never, but I thought you might" she said.

Gibby shrugged "Kinda do, Kinda don't" he said "I heard Freddie's getting his cast off today" he said.

Sam nodded "Yeah.. Gibby do you think he'll forgive me?" she asked curiously.

Gibby nodded, he knew this had been on Sam's mind for awhile and had always tried to be there for her when she needed advice. "I think he will, Freddie's a great guy he just needs time"

Sam nodded "I know I pick on him but you helped me realize something" she said "Well that and the fact that the only time I've seen him was when we did that iCarly web show to let the fans know he was okay"

Gibby looked at her curiously "What did you realize?" he asked.

"That no matter how much I pick on him.. He's my friend" She said.

Smiling softly he nodded "I knew you'd eventually realize that" he said, "Now all you have to do is prove it"

"That's.. That's the hard part" she said softly "Come on, let's get to class.. I wanna get this day over with already."

Freddie looked out of the car window and sighed nervously, today was the day he was getting his casts off but also today that Carly had promised him she'd wait for.. When he got his casts off and they could determine whee they wanted to go from there.

He knew he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping they came through as more than friends but he would also be lying if he said he could just forget the taco truck incident. "When did it all get so complicated?" he muttered.

He wiped away the fog on the window made by his breath and looked up as the car stopped. They had arrived at the hospital "Goody" he mumbled, almost wanting them to just leave the cast on. He couldn't help but think maybe things would be better if he just kept the cast on. "Stop being a coward" he whispered to himself as his mother opened the door and he stepped out onto his crutches.

Taking off the casts was a simple process and Freddie made it to school by lunch though he was still slightly limping. He walked into the cafeteria and scanned it to find Carly, Sam, and Gibby sitting at a table in the back. Walking up he sat down quietly beside Carly and smiled at her.

"How'd the doctor visit go?" she asked curiously as she opened her lunch bag. Pulling out an apple she looked at it for a moment and offered it to Freddie.

"Thanks" he said softly and took the apple "It went alright, I mean they just cut the casts off and said I was free to go.. I limp a little but that's to be expected" He took a bite of the apple and glanced at Sam and Gibby.

"Did I miss anything important?" he asked and turned his attention back to Carly.

"We have a report due on.." she trailed off "I have no idea, I know we have a report due but I guess I drifted off"

"It's a nature report" Sam interrupted "Write about five things that have been invented to help the ecosystem"

Freddie looked at her, the surprise obvious on his face "You were paying attention?" he asked curiously.

Sam shrugged "Yeah.. I actually want to do well this year" she said.

Freddie nodded "Good for you" he said before looking back at Carly "I need to go see what else I missed, Walk you home after school so we can talk?"

Carly nodded eagerly "Yeah, I'll meet you at the school entrance!" she said.

"Cool" he said as he got up and walked off.

The rest of the day seemed to slow down for Carly, she had the three of her classes with Freddie and it seemed in every class she was distracted. After each class she'd have to go up to Freddie and ask him what they're homework was because her mind had been a million miles away.

Sam smirked as they met up at their lockers before her first period and shook her head "You must have it bad, I heard you've had to ask for the homework assignments for pretty much every class" she said.

Carly' face heated up and her cheeks turned red "I can't help it.. He sits like right next to me in every class and my mind just starts wandering"

Sam shook her head "Well, you better solve things quickly or you're in deep trouble"

"Oh I know" she said as she shut her locker "I've only got one class left..But I should be able to focus.. Freddie isn't there."

Her last class went smoothly and finally it was time to go home. Carly waited anxiously by the door but smiled happily as Freddie walked up.

"Ready to go?" he asked curiously as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"So ready" she said, exhaustion creeping into her voice and she leaned on his shoulder "Think I can convince you to carry me?" she asked "Please, for me?"

Freddie chuckled "That doesn't work on me anymore" he lied, "You're a big girl.. But if you really want I'll hold your hand" he whispered hopefully.

Carly surprised him by gently intertwining their fingers and giggled "Alright you can hold my hand" she said.

Freddie smiled as they walked out and looked at her "Carly.. When you kissed me that day I came home.."

Carly frowned and sighed, hoping they'd at least be able to wait until they got to her apartment. "I.. I realized something when you fell down the stairs Freddie.. I realize that for the second time I almost lost you and now I know.. I know how I really feel" She stopped and turned to face him.

Freddie nodded seriously "H.. How do you feel?" he asked nervously.

"I love you, You were never just bacon to me Freddie" she said "I know the taco truck thing is going to hang over our heads so I'm getting it out of the way"

Freddie took a deep breath and looked into her eyes "I was never Bacon...?"

"Of course not! Do you really think I'm that shallow?" she asked, "I was grateful you saved my life.. But I don't kiss just any one who saves my life."

Freddie nodded "So.. what now" he asked curiously.

"Now.. I ask you to give me a chance.. Give us a chance" she said softly.

Freddie smiled "I've been waiting for this for a long time, How on earth could I say no?" he asked.

Carly giggled and kissed him softly before turning to head to Bushwell Plaza again.

Freddie followed her, a giant grin plastered on his face.

**Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Special thanks to DG31 for the beta read and as always I dont own iCarly and such. Please read and review!


End file.
